villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avon Hertz
Avon Hertz is one of the two main antagonists during the events of the Grand Theft Auto Online: Doomsday Heist. Hertz was a billionaire tech mogul who had created the neural supercomputer interface Cliffford; He initially appeared to be a person willing to do good, as to stop a nuclear war from occurring that could potentially wipe out humanity. In doing so, he made an alliance with the Protagonist and the International Affairs Agency. However, as the Heist progresses, it is revealed that Hertz and Cliffford were behind the events of the nuclear war, framing Russian terrorist Bogdan and having made a deal with Merryweather Security to have sold IAA operatives ULP and Agent 14; the Protagonists prevent the nuclear war from occurring and are tasked to kill Hertz while he flees on his weaponized Thruster jetpack; his death furthermore prevents the extinction of the human race proposed in his plan by way of nuclear warfare, therefore saving Los Santos, and the world. Biography Early Life Avon Hertz was a tech prodigy growing up, and by age 21 (specifically, 21 and three quarters), he had inherited one billion dollars. Upon doing so, he became a tech conglomerate and during the course of his career, he had engineered his own artificial intelligence, Cliffford, made up of several supercomputers and neural networks. Later, Hertz had conspired with his AI to launch a massive nuclear attack on the world, one that threatened humanity itself. By doing this, he framed Russian terrorist Bogdan for the nuclear conspiracy after making himself appear innocent and had forged several alliances: these include hacktivist Lester Crest, and International Affairs Agency (IAA) operatives Rackman and Agent 14. The Doomsday Heist Avon Hertz is presented by Lester Crest who takes him to the player's facilities, at that time he is dedicated to explain that someone wants to start a war and they should find out who it really was as they thought about the Russians, North Koreans, Chinese or Iraqi , to do that they had to make 3 robberies for it Avon would pay them to get the information about who could be. The Data Breaches Avon Hertz orders the protagonists to collect information to know who is behind the attack, after this Agent 14 is finally contacted to tell them that they have a suspect but he reveals that he does not have time for that, revealing that all the agents will be occupied and the target will be a base of the IAA of which there is enough information to know who could be the attacker from which Cliffford would process all that information, once the protagonists save to the base of the IAA of the foreign attack the agent 14 and the rackman agent arrive and then Avon, who explains that he found the attackers who are renegade Russians led by a guy named Bodgan who is in a nuclear submarine and wants to cause a war so his next mission was to destroy the submarine and kill Bogdan The Bogdan Problem Avon, Rackman, Lester and Agent 14 are determined to confront Bogdan but for that he has to solve certain problems like rescuing ULP agent who infiltrated Russian members to discover what happened, rescue information about them and their objectives, once this it is finally completed the team meets the necessary equipment to assault the Bogdan submarine once the teams meet finally realize that the objectives are global and decide to act quickly the members are divided into the 2 teams Avenger and Submarine which the first team consists of defending helicopters in the air while the rest assault the submarine, once inside, Bogdan makes a presence saying that they can not stop them and they will have fulfilled their plan but when they are defeated they hide. Once he is found by them, Lester tells them that they have to kill him but at that moment Bogdan says they should wait since he has information that may interest them, at that moment he rebels that the team is on the wrong side, that they are the real problem, that Clifford and Avon are the ones who really want to destroy the world, Lester says that everything is a lie but Bogdan says that his scientists have studied the AI and that Avon was always an idiot, so they came to help, and at that moment Avon reveals his true intentions telling him that everything is certain that they were just one more piece to fulfill his plan and that he will destroy the world and rule along with Cliffford, at that moment he is also present and activates the self-destruction of the Submarine, Bogdan decides to escape and gives the team some diving suits, later on it is revealed that Avon and his AI Cliffford took control of all the defense systems of the country as well as their systems smart people doing complete control of everything. The Doomsday Scenario Description Appearance Avon Hertz is a male, with a generally slim physique. He wears a pink shirt over a black suit. He occassionally boasts about his hair, pointing that it is real - hinting that his hair could be a wig. It is confirmed that he is bald when Lester remarks that after his explosive death, only his hair plugs remained. He is also seen, around his neck going down to his shirt, a device that acts as a remote for Cliffford. Personality Hertz presents himself to the protagonists and the rest of the crew as an intelligent, clever, sophisticated, composed, sophisticated but slightly neurotic individual. He is actually an insane, treacherous and traitorous master manipulator who is willing to do everything in order to achieve his goal, which is to destroy the Earth. This make Avon Hertz utterly misanthropic; in addition, he displays no care about anyone, except perhaps his main creation Clifford. Gallery Hertz_Briefing-720x405.jpg DQs30jzWkAAVlob.jpg|Hertz in a promotional picture AvonHertz_01-720x405.jpg|Hertz introduces Clifford to the Protagonists. Trivia *Avon Hertz is the first cataclysmic character in the Grand Theft Auto series. Alas, since he desires to commit genocide against the human race, Hertz is the most dangerous GTA villain introduced as of yet. *According to Hertz, he had obtained one billion dollars aged 21 and 3/4 years. *He is the only major character that is DLC-exclusive to be killed. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Evil Creator Category:Extortionists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Mobsters Category:Non-Action Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sophisticated Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings